smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 SmashTV Awards
The 2017 SmashTV Awards were simulcast on February 24 2017 on MTV, MTV 2, MTV Classic, Comedy Central, BET, Spike, VH1, The WWE Network, Boomerang, and for the first time since 2009, Cartoon Network, at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. John Cena hosted the ceremony. NOMINEES AND WINNERS John Leguizamo, Kristen Schaal, Eden Sher, Jesse Eisenberg, Donald Glover, Youtube star Markiplier, Internet Celebrity Doug Walker, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Amy Schumer, Jennifer Lawrence, and Host John Cena presented the nominees on January 20 2017. The nominees were presented via global live stream on MTV and SmashTV's official websites, similar to how the 89th Academy Awards presented their nominees days later. NOMINEES AND WINNERS (SLAMMY AWARDS) WWE's Slammy Awards were part of this year's SmashTV Awards and took place during the pre-show. The nominees were announced on February 1st 2017 by WWE.com, a day before the full nominees were announced. TRIVIA *This is the first time since 2009 that Cartoon Network has aired the SmashTV Awards. It is also the first time MTV Classic, The WWE Network (though it was just for the pre-show), and Boomerang aired the ceremony. PRESENTERS Awards: *Harrison Ford - Best Actress *Amy Schumer & Jennifer Lawrence - Best Actor *Jim Parsons - Best TV Actress *Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Best TV Actor *George Miller - Best Director *Adele - Best Album *Peter Dinklage - Best Supporting Actor / Actress In TV *Mel Brooks - Best Film *Jim Carrey - Best TV Show *Arnold & Gerald (Mason Vale Cotton & Lil P Nut) - Best Miniseries Or TV Film *Doug Walker, Malcolm Ray, & Tamara Chambers - Best Cartoon & Best Adult Cartoon *James Rolfe - Best Video Game *M. Night Shyamalan - Worst Film *Billie Joe Armstrong - Best Music Group *Kanye West - Best Billboard Singer *JK Simmons - Best Villain *Ellen DeGeneres - Best Supporting Actor *Chris Evans - Best Supporting Actress *Kurt Angle - Best Buttkicker *Kevin Hart & Dwayne Johnson - Best Animated Film *Phil Collins - Best Song *Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Eden Sher & Adam McArthur) - Other awards not presented in the show Sneak Peeks: *Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Eden Sher & Adam McArthur) - SmashTV Presents: The Joker Games *Mark Wahlberg & Josh Duhamel - Transformers: The Last Knight *Vin Diesel - The Fate Of The Furious *Star-Lord (Chris Pratt), Gamora (Zoe Saldana), Drax (Dave Bautista), Rocket Raccoon (Bradley Cooper), & Baby Groot (Vin Diesel) - Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 *Scarlett Johansson - Ghost In The Shell *Andy Serkis - War For The Planet Of The Apes *John Irwin & Rainn Wilson - Smurfs: The Lost Village *Michael Fassbender - Alien Covenant *Johnny Depp - Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Tom Holland - Spider-Man: Homecoming *Gal Gadot & Chris Pine - Wonder Woman *Jason David Frank, Johnny Yong Bosch, Amy Jo Johnston, David Yost, Karan Ashley, & Austin St. John - Power Rangers (2017) *Phil Lord & Chris Miller - SmashTV Presents Reel A Game Of Thrones Season 7 Teaser was shown at the very beginning of the ceremony before The Weeknd & Daft Punk's performance, and a Star Wars: The Last Jedi sneak peek was shown at the very end of the ceremony after the Dirty Dancing Medley. Performers: *Jennifer Grey - Dirty Dancing Medley *Chris Pine & Zoe Saldana - Z-2, Mike Posner, Coldplay, & Beyonce *Demi Lovato & Ricardo Rodriguez - Ariana Grande *The New Day - Chance The Rapper, Lil Wayne, & 2 Chainz *Wayne Campbell And Garth Algar (Mike Myers & Dana Carvey) - Weezer *RJ Cyler, Ludi Lin, Darce Montgomery, & Naomi Scott - Adele *Jay-Z - Beyonce *Nick Cannon - The Chainsmokers, Roses, & Halsey *Gumball & Darwin (Jacob Hopkins & Terrell Ransom Jr.) - Twenty One Pilots *Justin Theroux & Ringo Starr - Radiohead *Lena Dunham & Lincoln Loud (Grant Palmer) - Justin Bieber & DJ Snake *Anna Kendrick & Gwen Stefani - Justin Timberlake *Rihanna & Dane DeHaan - Bruno Mars *Big Sean & Rosario Dawson - Kanye West Slammy Awards: *The Hardy Boyz - Tag Team Of The Year *Beth Phoenix - Women Of The Year *The Bella Twins - Shocking Moment Of The Year *Hulk Hogan - Superstar Of The Year *Diamond Dallas Page - Breakout Star Of The Year *Edge & Christian - Match Of The Year *Finn Balor - Surprise Return Of The Year *Shawn Michaels - Rivalry Of The Year Worst Film Critic Reviews (Where select characters pan the nominees for worst film / Hosted by Richard Roeper): *Desmond Miles (Nolan North) - Assassin's Creed *Chris Jericho - Ben-Hur *Helga & Phoebe (Francesca Smith & Andi McAfee) - The Divergent Series: Allegiant *Angry Joe, Other Joe, & Mitch "ROBGuy-88" Young - Gods Of Egypt *Andre "Black Nerd" Meadows - Independence Day: Resurgence *Grizzly, Panda, And Ice Bear (John Irwin, Bobby Moynihan, & Demetri Martin) - Norm Of The North PERFORMERS Main Show: #The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - I Feel It Coming & Starboy (Opening Performance) #Justin Bieber ft. DJ Snake - Love Yourself & Let Me Love You #Weezer - California Kids #Twenty One Pilots - Heathens #Beyonce - Formation #The Chainsmokers ft. ROZES & Halsey - Roses & Closer #Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling #Z-2 ft. Mike Posner, Coldplay, & Beyonce - I Took A Pill In Ibiza & Hymn For The Weekend #Radiohead - Daydreaming, Burn The Witch, & True Love Waits #Adele - Water Under The Bridge #Chance The Rapper ft. Lil Wayne & 2 Chainz - No Problem #Ariana Grande - Into You #Bruno Mars - 24K Magic #Kanye West - Fade #Dash Berlin, Collin McLoughlin and Do. - Here Tonight & Heaven #Dirty Dancing Medley (Closing Performance): ##Seal - She's Like The Wind ##Tori Kelly - Be My Baby ##John Legend and Brittany Howard - Love Is Strange ##Merry Clayton - Yes ##Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes ##Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Pre-Show: #Migos ft. Lili Uzi Vert - Bad And Boujee #Hailee Steinfeld & Grey ft. Zedd - Starving #Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better #Machine Gun Kelly ft. Camila Cabello & Leroy Sanchez - Bad Things & Gone #Drake ft. Rihanna - Hotline Bling, Too Good #Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, & Imagine Dragons ft. Logic, Ty Dolla Sign, & X Ambassadors - Sucker For Pain #Hardwell and KAAZE ft. Jay Sean - Thinking About You DJ Host: *Daft Punk